Aneyama
Aneyama is one of the main antagonists of Riki-Oh, getting more screen time in the series than anyone else besides the titular character. A devout follower of Mukai, he goes out of his way to ensure Riki-Oh's capture to fulfill his plan to end the world, as well as his own twisted sexual desires. He quickly grows a massive hatred for Riki-Oh, and has him tortured once he defeats him in his first direct battle in the best way he knows how - making him watch as he kills innocents, powerless to do anything. Aneyama is one of only two villains shown to have any direct contact with Mukai, and the other one, Washizaki, was fired in his brief contact with him. As such, Aneyama is Mukai's primary enforcer and voice, carrying out the majority of his plan, given Mukai's insanity and the fact he barely ever leaves his base in Antarctica. Hidden beneath his seemingly good manners, Aneyama is an extremely sadistic man. He can be considered the most brutal man of the manga. In the second World War, he was Mukai's right hand man and he liked to brutally torture and kill people during their interrogations. He has a great knowledge of torture and execution methods. He is also a very spoiled man, and kills people that commit minor mistakes. For example, he killed his butler Hirabayashi by activating a fan trap that minced him just because there was a hair floating in his tea. He also killed his attendant Moriura, even after he has shown his loyalty to him, by activating another trap that impaled him just because he uttered Aneyama's age. Despite that Mukai is the main villain, and Aneyama is his right-man, Mukai shown remorse prior his end. Due to his role in Anna's execution, Saiga Mikiomi's murder, and due his cruelty and sadistism, Aneyama can be considered Riki-Oh most vile enemy, and to an extension, his archenemy. The only person he truly values is his dead sister, the only woman he ever loved, who's death drove him to be a homosexual. He is willing to tolerate his second in command, Dr. Kohinata, largely due to how competent and useful he is, having made his power armor for him as well as many other useful inventions. He still treats Kohinata terribly regardless, but he is the only one he will not kill for a small mistake. Given Aneyama is over 80 years old, he cannot fight normally. Instead, he makes use of his near infinite wealth and power to have monthly plastic surgeries and transplants of his failing vital organs. While he cannot fight directly, he makes use of a suit of high tech armor to greatly enhance his strength. He cannot fight someone like Riki-Oh openly, so he uses his mastermind intelligence to deceive his opponent. His trump card is a technique called the "Uramoji of Gnosis" or "Knowledge of God", which involves shooting six bullets into someone in a specific pattern to remove all of their strength. Mizuguchi already shot five of the six bullets needed into Riki-Oh five years ago, so one bullet is all he needs to complete the effect. At this point in the series, regular bullets have little to no effect on Riki-Oh, so it takes him greatly off his guard. Aneyamadeath.jpg|Aneyama commits suicide Aneyamaold.jpg|Aneyama's age showcased Aneyamaarmor.jpg|Aneyama's armor made by Dr. Kohinata Aneyamacrossdress.jpg|Aneyama crossdressing to honor his sister's death Aneyamabloodbath.png|Aneyama's blood bath CHRIS.png|Aneyama traumatizes Riki-Oh's dad by saying Mukai's name Aneyamaeels.png|Eel bait Aneyamaknowledgeofgod.png|Aneyama finishes what Mizuguchi started Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Nazis Category:Main Villains Category:Males Category:Manga Only